Greevil
Summary Greevil (Japanese: デスゴルド Deathgold) is the leader of the criminal group Cipher. He is the only character in the game to have the Trainer class Grand Master (Japanese: シャドー総帥 Shadow Leader). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 6-C | At least 6-B, likely higher | At least High 6-B, likely higher Name: Greevil, Mr. Verich Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male. | Varies for his Pokémon. Age: Unknown Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Grand Master Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Shadow Manipulation Rhydon, Shadow Manipulation Exeggutor, Shadow Manipulation Tauros/Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Metal Manipulation Menectric, Air Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Flight Swellow, Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation Starmie, Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Martial Arts Granbull, Draconic Energy Projection, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Flight Altaria, Earth Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Flight Aerodactyl | Shadow Fire Manipulation, Flight Moltres, Shadow Ice Manipulation, Flight Articuno, Shadow Electricity Manipulation, Flight Zapdos | Shadow Air Manipulation, Telekinesis, Flight Lugia Attack Potency: Street level | At least Island level (More powerful than Ardos and Eldes) | At least Country level+, likely higher | At least Large Country level, likely higher Speed: Peak Human | Relativistic (Faster than Eldes) | At least Relativistic, likely higher | At least Relativistic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class G | Unknown | At least Class K with telekinesis Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Island Class | At least Country Class+, likely higher | At least Large Country Class, likely higher Durability: Street level | At least Island level | At least Country level+, likely higher | At least Large Country level, likely higher Stamina: High. | Very high for his Pokémon. | Extremely high for Shadow Lugia. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Extended melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with most attacks. | Extended melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with most attacks. Standard Equipment: His cane does not in battle and Pokéballs with Shadow Rhydon, Exeggutor and Tauros/Menectric, Swellow, Starmie, Granbull, Altaria and Aerodactyl | Shadow Moltres, Shadow Articuno and Shadow Zapdos. | Shadow Lugia. Intelligence: Gifted (Is a skilled pokémon trainer, which resurrected and led Cipher with its army of Shadow Pokémon) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Varies depending on the Pokémon. | Mostly weak to Rock type attacks. | Weak to Rock, Ghost, Electric and Ice type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: For a list of all of his Pokémon, see here. Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team (Base/Snagged) | With Shadow Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno | With Shadow Lugia Note: All the Shadow Pokémon are considered to be stronger than their normal forms. Pokémon Teams Citadark Isle 1lJCvwC.png|(Shadow) Lugia, The Diving Pokémon. 146Moltres.png|(Shadow) Moltres, The Flame Pokémon. 20150110171054!144Articuno.png|(Shadow) Articuno, The Freeze Pokémon. 20150110171127!145Zapdos.png|(Shadow) Zapdos, The Electric Pokémon. Rhydon.png|(Shadow) Rhydon, The Drill Pokémon. 103Exeggutor.png|(Shadow) Exeggutor, The Coconut Pokémon. Tauros.png|(Shadow) Tauros, The Wild Bull Pokémon. After others are snagged 310Manectric.png|Manectric, The Discharge Pokémon. 277Swellow.png|Swellow, The Swallow Pokémon. 121Starmie.png|Starmie, The Mysterious Pokémon. 210Granbull.png|Granbull, The Fairy Pokémon. 334Altaria.png|Altaria, The Humming Pokémon. 142Aerodactyl.png|Aerodactyl, The Fossil Pokémon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Rich Characters Category:Leaders Category:Summoners Category:Nintendo Category:Cane Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Metal Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6